The Return
by The Shmoo
Summary: Well I finnaly finished this. This is the sequel to The End Of Sonic I strongly encurage you read that first. And no this does not have Sonic the Hedgehog in it because... I KILLED HIM ALREDY!
1. Important stuff

Important stuff

I'm going to put only one disclamer as to not interupt the story. If you dont read it its your own fault not mine. All charicters belong to Sega/Archie. Marble and Maximulan. Both belong to me. Also I own all of these bots. If you want to use my characters PLEASE ASK ME FIRST.   
  
This story was concived and mostly written BEFORE Sonic Adventure 2 came out. So I know it doesnt fit with that plot. Please forgive me. AND NOW! ON TO THE STORY!  
(The Shmoo)


	2. Prequil

Prequil

The Return  
  
Part 1  
Epilogue  
Miles Per Hour Journal entry begin  
code: 135SONIC  
wait...  
code validated  
begin recording?  
Y/N  
  


14/72/20957  
Over the 16 years that passed from when the warrior/guardian, Naki passed away after the battle with the demon Kain. His memory had faded little and he had become a legend among the Mobians and the guardians alike. Max had taken on his role of guardian of the Master Emerald and has had little problems fulfilling his duties so far. Sally had gotten pregnant recently before the battle and now had a 10 year old boy, Fasen. Fasen had been blessed with his fathers speed, loyalty, love for justice, and totally huge ego. Named after the attack that killed the creature that killed his father (Fa sen ko ha). Max and I have nicknamed him Marble (its what he looks like when he spin dashes.) He is still inexperienced but I think im training him well. He has a lot of potential. I often find my self saying a doing the same things that Sonic did with me. I'm just only a little faster then he is but considering the age difference, he will one day grow up to be even faster then Sonic, or even Super Sonic.  
Knuckles body was never recovered, however, and the Dark Inferno never found. It was not for lack of effort though. Max had spent a whole year looking for his body. Max still hopes that he may still be alive somewhere... I don't really want to tell him that the odds of him being alive are uncannily close to zero. I believe that I have mostly gotten over Sonic, but I still find myself crying late at night when the dreams return. Those terrible dreams of how he might have died. Knuckles described it as best he could but it leaves a lot to be desired. I don't blame him. He was on his death bed. Or so most of us believed.  
  
  
  


Epilogue End  



	3. Part 1

Part 1

Part 1  
  
Miles Per Hour Journal entry begin  
code: 135SONIC  
wait...  
code validated  
begin recording?  
Y/N  
  


14/72/20958  
  
This is Miles Per Hour... I'm sending this message from Alexen to tell you what has happened during the year I was away. I cant begin to describe the horror. As you probably know Knuckles body was never found. I can no longer say this is true. The body was found. It was found by one of the most vile, and evil beings that could have ever have found him. Dr. Ivo Robotnick...  
  
When I traveled to Alexen it was for a reconocens trip. We at the knothole figured that 19 years was an awful long time for Robonik to be quiet. Roomers were spreading that he had died... Roomers that said that Robosonic No. 4 from the Time Wars (Sonic CD) had finally taken over Robotnick and killed him mercilessly. I was sent with Max and (against my will) Facen. Max convinced me that it was gonna be an easy operation. In and out. If Robotnick was still there then the signs would be obvious. We all knew that Robosonic would waist no time in reconstructing Robotropolis in his own image. Plus robotnik was still using that old bot design and we knew that Robo would certainly have improved it. We had no idea how much we were right.  
  
3 days into our journey to robotropolis Max was starting to act nervous. We hadn't a clue why since we had not yet encountered any resistance. No doubt that they were based closer to home with Sonic... I mean Robosonic in control. Then one day he told us. He knew. Or he thought he knew something was wrong on angel island. We had left Amy there to keep a watch. We knew that she couldn't hold out by herself but that god awful scream she gives when she is in danger was enough to tell anyone on Mobious that she was in trouble. I wish I hadn't put her in that position. She had certainly paid the price...  
  
Damn I cant keep my eyes open any more. I'm gonna have to sleep now.  
  


end transmission  
  
End Part 1


	4. Part 2

Part 2

Part 2  
  
Miles Per Hour Journal entry begin  
code: 135SONIC  
wait...  
code validated  
begin recording?  
Y/N  
  


15/1/20958  
  
Hi Sally its me again. I'm sorry I cut out so soon but I just had to get some sleep. I am afraid I didn't sleep well... the dreams of what has happened are paralyzing. I just want to get away from it but... I cant. I wish I could get Amy to say what happened to her but that is hardly an option now. I can only speculate exactly what happened. As I said before in my last transmission Robotnik stole Knuckel's body. He had started a master plan... I have to say his most devious... and final scheme. You all know that a dead body can not be robotized, and from what I can tell Robotnick was just on the edge of finding out how. When he heard the news that Knuckles and Sonic were dead he send out a massive army of troops to the location. He stole what remained of his body and put it into a freeze box (Mobian's word for one of Robotnicks cryogenic chambers) He started research on how to reanimate dead bodies. He found out that a dead form can only be brought back to life for only a few seconds time. He figured that if he could do that he could install enough mechanics into him to keep him alive and finish the job. He had set to work on building a specialized robotizer just for him. During this time he became aware that somebody on the inside was reading his files. Robosonic had been looking into this project and Robotnick had started suspecting him. I stole this data disk from his lab.  


Data Disk inserted...  
wait...  
Decoding message...  
Disk ready  
Play Copy Write  
Play  
Y/N  
  


... I know he is stealing my files on the project. I also know i forbid him to do so. He must have finally overridden his chip. I knew he would do so eventually. I always seem to see his blood red eyes staring at me from the shadows of my private quarters. I think he plans to take over. I know he wouldn't need much time. That engine... the most powerful in the world. I wish i could say i invented it. I stole it from that baffon Knuckles when i had him brainwashed. It was a simple matter. The plans were in a secret compartment in the master emerald room. It was also with a staff made out of some sort of material i had never seen before. Luckily i got a sample and will be analyzing it shortly. I couldn't believe my eyes when i first saw it. Enough to equal Sonic's speed. Damn that Hedgehog. But I don't have to worry about him any mo... Robo sonic!? What are you doing here! I don't recall sending for you. Prime objective Sonic overridden... New prime objective D-R-I-V-O-R-O-B-O-T-N-I-C-K Its time for you to face the mistakes you have made! (Robosoinc is speaking now) It was a mistake ever to build you Robo... BWAHHHHH... prime objective completed  
  


Disk end  
Return to original message?  
Y/N  
  


As you can see Robotnick will trouble us no more. We can at least thank Sonic for that.  
  


End Part 2


	5. Part 3

part 3

Part 3  
  


When we arrived in Robotropolis we saw activity such as I had never seen before. Old bots being put back into the main roboticer and being reassembled. What went in I knew only too well. what came out was totally new. it took three bots to make one of the new It was about the same size but the design was radically different from the original. (to make this description shorter it looks like that one robot from Robocop 2 Shmoo) Also other bots were being created. Probots: mechanical assistance and repair. Seekerbots : a replacement of the old stelthbot. Ragebots: highly powerful defense robots. Although the Goliathbot was the most intimidating, the Ragebots were ultimately more powerful. Each was equipped with a revised version of the overlord chip. It also has an individual AI.  
My mind, at the time, was on other things. Two of these Goliathbots suddenly crashed out of the trees behind us.   
System Breach! Starting Command 129234! They said together as each of there 4 mechguns deployed and started to spin. Run Marble! I said, determined to keep him safe. He did run, but not away. He ran straight at the closest Goliathbot. The Goliathbot had started to fire at Marble but he was too fast to get hit. He curled up into a spindash and slammed into its spidery legs. It fell forward guns blazing. Max and I just dodged the final shots as it slammed into the ground. By this time the second goliath bot had finished charging its laser cannon. The blue lens glittered with electricity as it pointed directly at me. Obviously it was programmed to take out the nearest thing to it because marble was revving up for another attack from behind. The green blast singed my fur as I ran for my life. Marble had jumped and was spinning at its head. He bounced off it as the second bot fell to the ground.  
Unfortunately the upper body was too well armored to be damaged too much by Marble's attack. The bot righted itself and said Receiving new mission... capture prime echidna. we all said in unison as the heavily armed grapplers moved at Max. Not today you wont! Max said as he drew out his sword, the Linear Edge. It, I learned afterward, is also made out of that precious material, plymonium steel that Knuckles was talking about. That explained why the goliathbot was sliced into pieces so easily and quickly. Electric bolts flew from the incisions made by that incredible weapon. .... detonation execute in 5, 4, 3, 6, 8, Obviously Robosonic had not yet fixed all the problems with this new bot. We all watched as it rambled random numbers.   
Perhaps we should go? Max said as he resheathed his sword. Yep. Come-on Marble this is no time to be laying down on the job! I spoke as i noticed Marble laying down with a spectacular bump on his head. Ouchie _. Dang that lumbering oaf must be made out of something else! Well I gess we can go back seeing as how we know Robotnick is dead. I said not having a clue what was in store for us.  
Mostly I say this because the first Goliathbot was getting up again and none of us noticed. Prime directive capture target... Maximulan. Retrieve target... alive It said as it launched out its grapplers and took hold of the suprized echidna. Hey leggo! Max said as I took out my Grandis Cannon. It is a laser of my own design. Way too powerful for me. And I was at the pleasant end. The forest green lens glowed as it charged itself. Max was still trying to free himself, but was failing. Stand clear Max!  
How exactly am I supposed to do that! he replied as the cannon reached the power I had set it at. Even at its lowest setting the kickback was immense. The green beam tore through the bot. Ripping off armor plating, paint, and a few of its limbs. Max was free and once again dawned the Edge. Of course he never did get to use it on the bot. Marble had, once again, showed his reckless courage and rammed the bot in the middle full force. He cut a nice clean hole straight through the center. The damaged bot twitched as electric bolts shot from it. Start implosion countdown...5 4 it said in its mechanical voice. Urm... I think we should go... NOW! I said as it managed to remember how to count. We ran from the suicidal bot as it reached the number one. Then it went to negative one. Negative two. What in the hell is wrong with these things? Marble said as he frowned at the malfunctioning bot. You know Marble. Sometimes life gives us something to wonder about that can never be explained. Max said meaningfully to him. We should have been more serious. We should have expected the worst. We didn't know then... what exactly happened to Knuckles.  


End Part 3


	6. Part 4

Part 4

Part 4  
  


Before I tell you what happened to Knuckels there are a few things you should know. The disk that I played before has a major role in it. As Robotnick said before, it is possible to reanimate a body for very short pieriods of time. It is only possible to do this once since the proces, if it fails, will completly melt the subjects brain into mushy goo. The robotizer that Robosonic was creating was the fastest ever. It could robotize a mobian in 6 seconds. That was also about as much time as is possible to rase the dead. I say myself that it was a very close call. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the thing. It was HUGE! It must have done somthing besides robotizing because there was so much extra machenery. Most of it looked like memory storage. Wait... I see it now! It _was _memory! I understand now what must have happened. But that can come when the story gets there. Marble, Max, and I took camp very carefully. Although the bots were obviously non-functional they were still deadly. We ran into a few more Goliathbots and one of the Ragebots. I've never seen anything like it. It had more laser canons then robotnicks Deathegg. The lock mechanisim was still incomplete when we met it. It could only target one of us at a time. I told Marble to atract it's fire while Son... I mean max and I could get behind it... and realize that its armor was almost impenetrable. I have never seen anything like this Tails. Max said as he watched the dark grey armor slip overitself as it tryed to hit Marble. Stand back Max, I said as I pulled my cannon over my shoulder. My ears folded back as I took aim at what I thought was its weakspot. I heard the fimaliar as my laser cannon powered up. Just then it got tired of trying to hit Marble and turned right around on its treads. Oh crap. Tails RUN! but I wasnt going to folow Marbles orders. The lense at the end of the cannon started to glow. You shouldnt have turned around. I spoke to the bot as my beam tore a perfect circle through its middle. This is where it supprised me. The bot didnt stop. It kept functioning like nothing had touched it. Whats going on! You tore straight through it! Marble yelled astonished. Just as I thought Max said as he drew out the Linear Edge again. he yelled as he suddenly appeared on the otherside of the bot. The bot just stood there and Max was doing nothing. Marble said. Then we all saw a good sample of the Linear Edge's power. White lines started drawing themselves across the armor plating. We all looked on as the bot colapsed in a heap. Thats when Marble said a word I dont think any of us expected out of his 10 year old mouth. Good kids like you shouldnt... Max wresheathed his sword across his back swear, We all got a good laugh at the expression Marble had on his face. His mouth was gaping wide open at Max's skill. We didn't even see the tip of his iceburg. What was it that you figured out back then Max? Marble said   
huh? oh. Max rummaged around in the pile of dibre that was once a ragebot. He pulled up a small red jem.   
What is that? it almost looks like a...  
Chaos Emerald I finnished.  
No its not an emerald. Steelbutt has been trying to make copys.  
copys? But I've been studiying the emeralds for a long time and there makup it way to complex to copy! I said completly stunned The only person who would know about how to make copys is... Knuckles, Marble had replyed.  
We all looked back at the memory hardware next to the custom robotizer. You dont think that... that they actualy have Knuckles. Max said feeling the same way I did. I'm sure that the simple thought of Knuckles bieng alive brought hope to Max. But... The truth was so awful...  


End Part 4


	7. Part 5

Part 5

Part 5  
  


We were all thanking the gods that the full robot army was still unoperational. We were sure that if there were more ragebots we would have been in BIG trouble. We were, however slowed down by the constand pressence of the seekerbots. There must have been millions of them. Every corner we passed another pair of them poped out. They wernt too hard to beat but they became very annoying. Max reffered to our constand pressure like bieng stuck in a cave stuffed full of blood sucking oversized bats. and thats basicly what the seekerbots looked like. One of them managed to singe one of my tails. It put a black streak straight across it. Of course it never got the chance to fire again. Marble had made a clean cut straight across it. Every time I saw him fight he became better and better. It was strange watching him fight. He remindes me of Sonic so much... Enough! Its all in the past and i cant change it.   
We are still on the lookout for leftover bots. They are still after us. Ah but im distracting myself from what happend to Knuckels. You probably have figured it out by now. He was robotized. I have never seen anything so frightening in my life. It looked like he was created by throwing together bits and pices of technology long forgotten in the old robosonics. And even the one Robotails. I still have nightmares about how i couldnt bring myself to kill him... it. Exept in the nightmares sonic is already dead and... i cant do anything while robotails rips my body apart. And then I wake up.  
And when I woke up i found the dark gloomy structures of robotropolis towering over me. It makes me feel chills even now. As we walked twards the main controll center of the humungous city Max said that it was too easy I agreed with him but marble (in his state of egoness) though that all the bots were just too scared to hang around with us on the loose. We both bonked Marble on the head after he said that. I gess even in a gloomy place like this humor is still possible I said to Max Wait, whats that? Marble said and we all looked up at where he was pointing. We saw a... its hard to describe. It looked like a huge dome. It must have taken up 1/3 of the city! I'm going to get a better look I said starting to twist up my two tails. It had been a long time since a flew, and i dont think ive ever flown as a full adult. As I used my tails more in my youth they became slighty longer then some of the other foxes. I twirled my tails and started to fly up to the building. Max started to climb one of the nearby buildings and marble just... jumped. I still cant believe that he made the tower in just three jumps. Even Sonic probably coudnt have done that.  
As the dome became clear... i cant say that there was much to say about it. It was solid black. Blacker then even the sky and that was saying somthing about robotropolis at night. It looked like it was half of a perfect cyrcle. It looked like sombody burred a ball in the sand. exept the giant that buried this thing would have to of thought the whole contenent was a beach. Evry once in a while a bright white ribbon would cross its middle. I couldnt figure out what it was. That was stupid of me. I saw the sparks coming from it. I should have realized that it was just heated metal. Heated from the immense speed of the thing on the inside. We still didnt know what was in store for us when we finaly got to it. One of the Seekerbots had damaged my arm. I think it was broken. The time between when we left the tower and when we got to the dome is hazy now. I must have goten knocked out or somthing. The last thing i remeber before entering to dome was Max saying that he felt a familiar presence inside, But he couldnt place it.  
I remeber feeling my fur start to stand up on end when i entered. It was like... Walking into a huge electromagnetic feild. My Tails bushed up when i walked in that dark passage. Also i noticed Maxe's and Marble's spines on end as well. After that i didnt see much. It was pich black inside the cavern that enterd the dome. Man its dark in here. Max said summoning some light into his hand. I'm not sure how he did it yet but i suspect the emeralds had somthing to do with it. I am truly sorry i ever went inside that blackness.   
Even with Maxe's light it was dark. On one occasion it became so bad i had to fire my cannon to see what was ahed. About half way through the tunnel we made camp. Well we called it camp. It wasn't much more then a old cloth stuck up on sticks. But it was betting then nothing. While I was sleeping Marble clobered me. OOOF! What? MARBLE GET OFFA ME! Marble was panting hard and he seemed pale in the darkness. (Max had set his light on a post) Ta-Tails! Isawthisbigredthinganditwasscaryandihidand he stuttered over his words. Woh Marble slow down. Now whats up?   
I saw these big set of eyes! Two sets! Both of them were glowing red! Tails it was scary! Marble was crying in my sholder now. hey im sure it was just a nightmare it wasnt real guy.  
IT WAS REAL! I WASNT DREAMING! I SAW TWO PAIRS OF BLOOD RED EYES RIGHT OVER THERE! he pointed twards where we were heading. I pricked up my ears. I thought i had heard some of that electric whine that comes from running hardware. It was faighnt and i thought i was imagineing it. It was so STUPID of me! I was such an idiot! There i was in the middle of robotropolis thinking i only imagined an electric sqeak! The whole city is full of the noise.  
By this time Max (who was supposed to be keeping guard) had woken up and walked over to us.  
It took us a while but we finnaly calmed Marble down. That little hedgehog. So scared and immature. and yet... so like his father...  
  
  
We finaly got to the end of the Cavern. Inside was a complete contrast to the outside. We were instantly blinded as the bright light mercyleslly beat down upon us. ROBOTS OF ALL VERSIONS NOW ENTERING THE ARENA... THE PITIFUL LAST HOPE OF ALL MOBIOUS! The voice that spoke was cold. It was like ice and death all wraped up in one pagace. But the second voice was worse... much worse! HA HA HA HA HA... AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! the laugh was that of... i can hardly stand it. It was the voice of Naki. But... i coulnd believe it. Thats when Marbles dream had become reality. As our eyes adjusted two things stood out. One was the mass of robots booing and hissing as hard as they could. And the other was... Two blood red eyeys. The first set i instantly knew belonged to Robosonic. The second set belonged to the once great person that saved our world. Knuckes. He was standing right there infront of us... no... he was dead. The bieng we saw was Roboknuckles. However Max blind with his unconditional love for his brother didnt realize. Knu-Knuckels is that you! Oh my god! Knuckles its me! Maximulan! Roboknuckels eyes flashed at this. Now now knuckels... wait till the turnament begins! Robosonic anounced   
WHAT TURNAMENT! wha? MAX MAXIMULAN HE ISNT YOUR BROTHER ANYMORE! but too late as soon as Max had touched Roboknuckels he was knocked back. Knuckels laughed! The croud of robots were cheering him on. Now now. The turnament begins in half an hour! Both partys will be in seprate rooms and can do what they wish. Robosonic said in his icy tone. You hear that Max? Only half an hour to pray to the gods to spare your wreched life! HA HA HA! i bearly had time to draw out my cannon when treads on the ground swept the three of us to a locked room.  
  


End part five


	8. Part 6

Part 6

Part six  


  
WHAT THE F#%$ IS GOING ON HERE?! Marble said a little louder then was neccicary. I dont really know man. Im just as confused. Max replyed. I think I might know whats going on here... I think that Robosonic has gone... well... mad,  
What else is new? The others replyed No no no you dont understand. I think that when Robosonic blew out his overlord chip he, kinda started to malfunction. He thinks that killing us is some kind of game. A tournament if you will. He wants us to play in his little game. He knew we were comming and set this whole thing up.  
I WILL NOT BE A PAWN IN HIS CHESSMATCH! Max yelled  
I'm afraid we dont have much choice, I said feeling just as fustrated as Max.  
What if we just kick Roboknuckle's and Robosonic's collectve butts! Marbe yelled indignantly  
Its not going to be that easy. When we fought the Ragebot... the armor was made of somthing i couldnt identify. Well I ran it through the computer and it seems to be... a plymonium steel composite. Max said as he looked at a completly lost Marble  
What Max is trying to say is that Robosonic or Robotnick managed to make a metal almost as good as plymonium steel! And the odds are Roboknuckles has the Dark Inferno as well.  
What I dont get is how Roboknuckles managed to throw me back! I fellt this aura around him that seemed... familiar.  
Oh no... I said figuring out what happened.  
Max questioned.  
Its the Chaos Emeralds! ROBOSONIC GOT HIS HANDS ON THE CHAOS EMERALDS! You remember when Sonic and Knuckles fought Silversonic2?! Sonic and Knuckles the game It could use the power from the Master Emerald. THATS WHY AMY... I died down. Marble didnt know his mom was put incharge of the master emeald. I knew Robosonic must have killed her in cold blooded murder. This wasnt somthing i wanted Marble to know just yet. He had enough on his plate.  
What. What about my mom? Marble asked jerking out of his stupor.  
I said not truly beleving the truth myself.  
Well now we know how all the pices fit together. I'll bet that all that memory storage was made for Knuckles. So he could remember the secrets about the emeralds!  
I... dont believe it I said letting the truth wash over me like the Angel Isand Waterfall.  
Well now that we know whats going on here we'd better prepair for whats comming. Marble said with more forsight then i gave him credit for. There was a general murmur of agreement from the rest of us as we began to prep for whatever challenges were to come. I pulled somthing out of my sachel that i carryed with me. It was that powercell you gave me. I loaded it into the Gradis Cannon and reved it up. The i soon realized was a superpowerd cell. The cannon was now at its peak. I pressed the multicolor buttons in the precise order and told the cannon to go to prepair to fire at maximum fire. The voice recognition wizzed for a second and then replyed Confirmed: User Miles Perhour.  
If this thing doesnt go through him nothing will! I said with a comic evil grin on my face.  
The question is, can you fire it with that arm? Max said looking at my damaged arm. I had bandaged it up with an old shirt i had in my bag. It was now a bloody Tropical Flowerprint instead of my normaly yellow fur. I think I can hold my own I said rubbing my arm.  
Max at the time had his sword out and was checking the edges for nicks. I was totaly unsuprised when he announced that it was in perfect condition. Marble was working on his spindash quote final flash attack, I knew he wished more then anything to be able to preform that one attack. I thought then that without the emeralds he was dreaming. Just then Max stood up. He pulled the Linear Edge up to his chest. He pointed it forward with the hilt right next to his armpit. He stood there in his stance, perfectly still. Thats when I knew why Knuckles had said he should be the next gurdian of the emeralds. The edges of the sword started to turn pink. Then red. The edges of the sword were literaly on fire. Then I saw a symbol start to get red near the middle of the sword. It shined out. An anchent rune that the anchent echidnas used that ment I knew this because i remebered those anchent rune classes you always used to make me take. Smoke started to eminate from the sword as it reached its limit. Then, like in slow motion, Max rased it over his head and when he came to the downslash. Its hard to describe. The sword and max instantly moved like lightning. A red line was traced in the air where the sword had been. Then, on the wall, an incision opened up large enough that i could shove marble in there all the way. We both gawked at the swor... no Max's power. It was insane. The edge of the sword must have been 6 feet from the wall and yet. Max walked up to the wall. I'm out of practice, he said.  
We spent the rest of the halfhour practicing. I tweaked up my cannon and reviewed my self defence. We were nothing compared to Max though. He was using a teqneke i had never seen before. Then our half hour was up. It felt like 6 minits. Right befoe we left i spoke to max You know. Are you going to be able to fight your own brother?  
was all that he said. He had the look of a man who just found the person who had destroyed evrything he loved. Marble's expression was that of a scared child. And i cant remeber what i felt during those last seconds. But i do remember thinking This is it. This is the big battle yove been wating for all your life. I noticed that when you get scared you start thinking in 3rd person. Oh well.  
The light of the central dome was as bright as ever. Though now our eyes had adjusted. We saw huge stands of robots of all kinds looking like they were having a good tme. In the center of the arena was... Roboknuckles. He looked like a bad take on that human movie a good third of him was still biological including half of his face and the upper right part of his chest. The rest of him must have been completly blown away. It was just mettal and cables. Even I could feel the chaos power comming from him. BOTS! ROBOS! AND GADGETS OF ALL AGES! Robosonic yelled. MAY I INTRODUCE THE FIGHT OF THE BEST THAT MOBIANS HAVE TO OFFER VS. THE BEST THAT WE HAVE TO OFFER! STARTING WITH THE ROBOTEAM! IT IS I ROBOSONIC! (cheers) AND ROBOKNUCKLES! THE NEWEST ADDTION TO MY PARTY! AND THE OPPOSING TEAM! MILES PROWER, SONICS FORMER SIDEKICK! FACEN HEDGEHOG, THE ONE SON OF MY COUNTERPART! AND FINNALY MAXIMULAN ECHIDNA! THE BROTHER OF MY GREATEST CREATION EVER! The cheers were enough to bring down the dome. Then quite suddenly the nose stopped. the lights dimmed to a normal level. And the fight began.  
  


End Part Six


	9. Part 7

Part 7

Part 7  
  


It happened so fast its hard to recollect. Max drew out the Linear Edge and brought it to the same stance he had in the room. Roboknuckles made his... no it wasn't his anymore. He made Max's staff materialize. Me and Marble were just spectators in this fight. Well Max. Its finally time to fight me for real. Do you think your up to the challenge? HA! Roboknuckles bellowed with his metallic grin on his face.  
Only my friends... Max's eyes darkened CALL ME MAX!, The first blow was deafening. Light flashed as the two weapons collided. It was spectacular. The two were blurred by there speed. Each one attacking and countering like they had been through the battle a thousand times. Then came the horrendous down slash. The sword glowed bright green when it collided with the Dark Inferno. They were at a standstill. Max was trying to overpower roboknuckles in his down slash. Roboknuckles had the staff in both hands resisting the sword. nurhhhh... you cant win brother of mine.  
IM NOT YOUR BROTHER! Max replied. He was in a furious rage. I can barley imagine how he felt. But of course he was in another kind of rage as well. Max was drawing the supreme energy from the chaos emeralds. And apparently, so was Roboknuckles. Both of them started to glow white. both of them yelled in unison. Lighting flashed from where they were and bounced off the roof of the dome. The ground started to cave in a perfect circle around them. At that instant both of them flew back. CHAO KA-ME-HA-MEH-HA! Roboknuckles bellowed RIJUKEN SLASH The attacks met in midair. The blast was like nothing i have ever seen. Shock waves bounced off the dome and back to the middle. The room was filled with red and white light. Then the energy subsided. My eyes readjusted. I saw the two of them hovering in mid air on opposite ends of the dome.   
I guess since you can equal me at normal fighting its time to take it up a notch Knuckles said with overwhelming superiority. Bring it were the last things i heard out of Max's mouth before Roboknuckles began firing wave after wave of his Ramano Blastars Max started deflecting them with his sword. No he wasn't deflecting, he was simply absorbing the energy. That explains the incredible ki attack that followed. The sagen ko was a bomb, an energy bomb, It was a simple white orb that formed in Max's hands. He brought his arm over his chest and threw the energy back. It hit dead on. Once again the room brightened with the blast. Suddenly without warning Roboknuckles flew out of the blast while it was still going on. Smoke streamed out behind him. he yelled. Max had been taken completely off guard. Blood stained the ground as the Dark Inferno tore a hole through Max's left shoulder. Max yelled out in pain. Now it ends. And i can say personally... you wont come back. FA-SEN-KO... I recognized the attack halfway through it. It was the attack that marble was named after. The attack that killed off Kain. There was no way Max would have survived if it wasn't for Grandis. I took up the cannon at full power. I had never fired it like this before. I had braced myself against the wall. Even that wasn't enough. I fired the one charge that you gave me. I still can figure out what you put in it. The beam was bright green and it slammed itself into Roboknuckles. It also slammed me into the wall. It curved back as the beam continued. I could barely make out Max's opponent but I saw him turn his head mid beam. Then the beam died. The weapon had been removed from Max's shoulder. Knuckles was looking at me. That moment seemed frozen in my mind. I could veagly hear Marble screaming for me to move. Roboknuckles eyes. Began to glow blood red. They struck fear like ive never felt in my heart. He started to run at me full speed. I was stuck on the spot to scared to move. Max was yelling. Jumped in Roboknuckles path, ducked and raised his sword up. The blade went straight through his midsection. I call upon the power of the emeralds the super emeralds and the master chaos emerald. Aid me in your quest for domination! Thy foes WILL NOT STAND BEFORE THEE! Max spoke the spell with great speed. The sword, still rammed through Roboknuckles, changed from its normal gray to gold in a brilliant flash of light. ORTEGA BLASTER! were the last things he said before he passed out. The gold beam that started at the linear edges hilt ripped through Roboknuckles like, i cant describe it. It was a clean hole through his middle. Just then Max ran out of juice. The beam subsided... and he fell.  
  


End Part 7


	10. Part 8

Part 8

Part 8  
  


Oh my god... I spoke as i saw the two of them fall together. The sword was still in the hole that it had made. Marble looked on the verge of tears. Luckly i saw that he was still breathing. Hes just... uncouncious. I said but Marlbe was apperently not listening. He was completly stunned. After that I knew why. I looked back over at Roboknuckles to see... Its hard to believe. A black aura was apearing around him. He was slowly rising off the ground. Then the arua flashed white and so did he. Marble was stuttering. Roboknuckles eyes flashed once again. Target one... nutralized... His head suddenly jerked up to see me. Begin program chaos phase two... He spoke with a different voice then before. It was a electronic voice. His eyes glisened for a second and then the arua started becoming unstable. he was screaming. The chaos energy shot like lightning danceing across his metal armor. The arua got... huge. Its the only way to say it. Immense and black with purple insides. Cracks started to crawl through the ground like lines. Through all this i knew i was no match. I couldnt use the emeralds power. I was weak. Even with the master emeralds power all i could do was command a few select animals to help me out. I was no where near his level. His power made my tails bush up.  
I took Grandis out again. I knew it was nothing to him but i had to try. The green beam shot at him as he mearly looked at me. This time the beam stopped at his arua. i yelled as he was suddenly at the front of the cannon. He grabbed it with his slivery gloves. He yanked it out of my hands began to crush it. It took a feeble 5 seconds to reduce my cannon to scrap. He grabed my throat with speed like sonics. He began to choke me. I could not breath. Now you die you peskering rodent! Robosonic was saying. Sombody... help me... gag!   
ah ah ah no more sonic to help you out. Besides me and your little frend. he looked up. but was supprized at what he saw. My little frend was powring up. He said nothing but he had a worried look on his face.  
Marble was doing somthing big. Too big for the robo pair to handel. He started to flash white. You let him... go he said so enraged he was shaking.  
or youll what pipsqueak! Robosonic retorted.  
I said... LET HIM GO!!! it was power like i had never seen. The golden aura around marble was in a sphearical shape. Huge shots of lightning decamated the surrounding area. Roboknuckles, even without his emotion chip still took notice at Marble. Huge fussures began tracing themselves in the roof of the dome. Suddenly we were all knocked back. A huge wave of energy threw me and the two robo's into one of the walls. Robokncukles released his grip on me and began targeting Marble. No... he wasnt Marble anymore. He was Super Marble. His spines floated up and became golden. His green eyes turned red, and he started to float a few inches off the ground. I didnt think it possible. Marble had gone super without the power of the emeralds. He was completly blinded. He looked like a overly large star in the sky. Super Marble yelled as he charged. His speed had finnaly matched and beaten sonic. He raced the small distance between him and us in such little time it wasnt measureable. It was like he could telaport. And that gave him the advantage when he got to Roboknuckles. Suddenly he was behind him. The foot to his leg surely broke it in sevral pices. Roboknuckles went careening into a wall. Roboknuckles drew out the Dark Inferno once more. The battle was intence. The ground broke and sound barriers crashed to pices every time marble moved. Roboknuckles couldnt even touch him. Its not possible! logic error logic error Robosonic was obviously experiancing problems with Marbles power. Back at the fight Robokncukles was launching everything he had at marble. RAMANO BLASTAR FACENKOHA KAMEHAMEHHA SAGIN KO OMEGA BLASTER (omega blaster is the direct opposite of the ortega blaster. The two combined make the stronges ki attack ever known. not seen here sorry but blowing up half the universe is not somthing i can do in a battle on Mobius. The Shmoo ! Everything he threw at him just bounced off like rain on an umbrella.  
Marble yelled as he charged Robokncukles. The kick that hit Robokncukles could have leveld the whole of the dome. And it almost did. Roboknuckles was thrown to the side of the dome. He crashed into it with a deaphening crash of mettal on mettal. static de...oy enimys... prot..ct ... em..rld Robokncukles stuttered terribly. Sparks flew from the dammage inflicted on him. The Dark Inferno fell from his grip and landed with a clang. Marbles eyes flashed. The attack me by supprize. The dome was in a terrible state. If he launched the thing the whole dome probably would have come down. MARBLE DONT DO IT! YOUR GOING TO BRING DOWN THE WHOLE PLACE! I yelled at him to no avail. FACEN NO!! but it was too late The red energy crashed out of his hands like a bat out of hell. The cimson dome began to engulf the now dieng Roboknuckles. The dome began to break apart. Huge chunks of it were raining down. I yelled as the overly large roof caved in completly. Marble yelled as he came to my rescue. The golden speck was instantly floating above me stopping the huge piece of metal from crushing me to bits. was all I had time to mutter when he threw the hunk of debree away and then saw the sight that even Dr. Robotnick was afraid of. Robosonic was hovering right above them. The blue monstrosity that had started all of this. The terror that had killed Amy dead just to have a simple bit of fun.  
  


End Part 8


	11. Final Part

Part 9

Part 9  
  


So... this little ball of gold beat Roboknuckles. I must say I'm very impressed. You managed to transform without the emeralds _or _ rings. And at such a young age too. Robosonics icy tone was unsettleing.  
Shut up...  
Aww isnt that cute? You remind me of your mother...  
SHUT UP! Marble was furious Robo. Even though I'm sure he hadn't heard that his mom was dead he still seemed to know. Marble launched himself at Robosonic. But even he was too slow to keep up with that engine. I find it hard to believe that Kncukles designed it. I think that maby he found it somewhere.  
Its high time that you died my friend! You have already lived past your death angel once but this time I garantee that I wont miss. Robosonic pelted downward with Marble in persuit. But we only thought he went down. I recognised the symtoms of a hologram too late. MARBLE HE'S A HOLO! But even as I spoke the real robosonic was driving his clawed fingers across Marble's chest. He flew into a large pile of dribris. He was down. And I was in some sirious trouble. Well... thats one fly swatted. Your next vulpine! Instantly he was infront of me. He had no visible mouth, but I swear he was grinning broadly.  
I had been training for this moment... this moment when I would face down and defeat Robosonic. It was only then when I actualy saw how much work went into him. Robotnicks obsession with killing Sonic always fasinated me. This... his greatest creation was absolutly flawless. Arodynamic in every way. Simple, but deadly weapons. Superlight and super fast. But it wasnt these things that made him the most efficiant killer in the universe... er... universes. It was his attitude. It was cold. Not unfeeling like most robots... Just... uncaring. Life was nothing to him. He had feelings. Though he used them so rarly that it would be able to mistake him for a blithering machine. He had an aura around him that just made you feel bad, scared. We tryed some exparaments at Knothole if you remember. We tryed to figure out if he was using pheramone technology Its only called that because of its first pourpous as a... ahem... love potion But the name stuck in the purpose didn't. It tourns out that we were wrong. It is simply the aura of a thing that has killed. Killed so much that the souls of the victems linger in his body.  
But I am distracting myself from the fight. It wasnt all that much to be proud of. I got the crap beaten out of me. He was so fast I could hardly defend myself. I did get one or two hits in before I came crashing to the ground. I figured I'd rather play dead then keep fighting. You know the saying.. those who fight and run away... What I did though turned out to be our saving. It was then right before the blow that was sure to finnish me that Marble got up. No... dont kill him...  
Ah! I see your not quite dead yet. Tell me.. why shouldn't I kill him! Was his reply  
PLEASE DONT! Marlbe was crying.  
... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR SO MUCH LIKE YOUR MOTHER ITS UNCANNY! SHE SAID THE SAME THING RIGHT BEFORE I KILLED HER TOO! ISN'T THAT GREAT! Mad he was starking mad. I had never seen Robo act this way before. It was a mistake. Marble was stunned. He couldn't find anything to say. His expression showed helplessness. Then he bent over and coughed up blood.  
IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY! HA! YOUR MOTHER DIED ON HER HANDS AND KNEES BEGGING FOR HER LIFE!! Heh heh heh... I'll have you know I did have some fun with her before I spilled her blood all over the master emerald.  
You... you... Marble expression started to change over to anger.  
HA HA HA THATS RIGHT I'M SURE YOU CAN GESS WHAT HAPPEND! I NEEDED TO GAG HER TO KEEP HER FROM SHATERING THE EMERALD WITH HER SCREA...  
YOU BASTARD!!!! The flash of light was indescribeable. It seemed to be every color at once. The next thing I saw was Marble spinning. And small light orbes racing at him at such a speed that they blurred. Lightning glanced off of him and caused Robotropolis to start colapsing. Buildings crashed and roads severed into crevaces. After a few seconds I realized what it was.   
I was going to witness the Final Flash Attack again. He managed to pull off the charging. But that was the simple part. Another flash and suddenly he was blinking all sorts of collors. Electricity shot off in all the colors of the rainbow and then some. Robosonic took a step back. What?! What is this!!  
You should recognise this attack Robo. Its the one that finnished off your brother Silversonic2!  
WHAT!! BUT THATS IMPOSSIBLE!! THERES JUST... NO WAY THAT CAN BE TRUE!!!! His eyes showed fear.  
YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOUVE DONE! YOU... YOU WILL PAYYY!!!!! It didn't seem that Marble was speaking in his own voice. The reverbarations of the noise seemed to come from his very soul. I simply couldn't believe my eyes. Robosonic screamed as Marble seemed to suddenly be everywhere at once. Scraps of mettal were flying from him like a mechgun gone mad! A few shards of shrapnel cut through my body like bullets. Only in my leg though. Nothing magor. Nothing like what was happening to Robosonic. Sparks flew from the damage inflicted on Robosonic. He seemed to be bouncing off the walls. Marble was so fast you could only see the gold aura move around.  
Then just as suddenly as it started it ceased. Marble reapeared holding Robosonic up by the neck. You... chrrrrrrrrrrrick cant.... win chriiiiiiiishhh. Robosonic's voice was falling apart. Bolts of electricity danced across both Marble and Robo. Sparks flashed from Robo's arm and it fell off and landed in a heap.  
Thats... where your wrong... Marble said to Robo as he brought his fingers togeather and snaped his neck in two.   
Robosonic's head fell to the ground with a clang. Where I expected to see cables coming out of his neck there was blood and flesh... I couldn't possibly have understood it at the time. It seems that Robosonic... was not a pure robo after all.  
And that is when the rumbleing began.  
  


End Part 9


End file.
